Geoff Robinson
Biography Geoff "iNcontroL" Robinson was a professional StarCraft II and former Brood War player from the United States. He was raised in Seattle, Washington and was the eldest of three siblings. He was educated privately in an all boys high school. iNcontroL attended college and graduated with an English degreehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRAeUf05dtI. He was a contestant in WCG Ultimate Gamer (Season 1) where he finished in 9th place. In Brood War he played as Zerg, but during the StarCraft II beta, he changed his race to Protoss. In addition to being a player, iNcontroL was one of the biggest community figures in the North American StarCraft scene. He was one of the founding players for the professional StarCraft coaching website, Gosu Coaching, with his fellow Evil Geniuses teammateshttp://www.gosucoaching.com/content/about-us, was one of the regular hosts on State of the Game, and has worked as an occasional caster at various show matches and tournaments. In particular, iNcontroL was a regular caster on North American Star League Season 1, and worked as a caster and host at 2012 DreamHack Open: Stockholm. He had often been asked whether or not he would switch to being a full-time caster because of his lacklustre playing career as of yet. Geoff plainly stated that his passion was to play the game, and that if he was in StarCraft II for monetary reasons he would have switched a long time agohttps://www.twitch.tv/onemoregametv/b/316839069. While he had still been a progamer, he had expressed that the reasoning behind him not casting in more events is because of conflicting sponsors for the event. He had been approached by both GSL and MLG and has had to turn down offers for that reason.https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=lVWGGtEwLzY#t=344s In early 2018, Geoff created The Pylon Show podcast with co-host Artosis and CobraVe7nom7 who produces the show weekly. Geoff passed away unexpectedly on Saturday, 20th July, 2019https://twitter.com/iNcontroLTV/status/1153103748308381696. The Player He played Vincent Longborn in Rollplay: Legacy and played Victarian Black & Voytek Redhorn in Rollplay: Solum. He then played Kharne the Destroyer in Rollplay Solum: Age of Might. Geoff made guest appearances in Misscliks shows. Tyrant in Misscliks: Pirate Edition & Piane in Misscliks: Devotion. Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay Dark Heresy as Jaxx Rommulous. Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay: Swansong, playing as Mr Sicarian & Alpharius. Geoff appeared as Janus in Rollplay: Court of Swords in Episode 9, 10, 11, & 12. Geoff appeared as Spec Person the 3rd in Rollplay: West Marches in Episode 27. Geoff appeared as a member of the regular cast in Rollplay: Blades in the Dark as Carriless "The Raven" Firm. Geoff appeared as a regular in Rise of the Dragon Queen as Korbal Tallfort. Geoff was the Dungeon Master in Misscliks Dungeon World: iNcontroL Edition. Geoff was a regular on The Sunfall Cycle as Armaros. Geoff appeared in the first episode of Of Dice and Men as Val Dor before his passing. Trivia *Twitter: https://twitter.com/incontroltv *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/incontroltv Category:Cast Category:Misscliks Cast Category:Of Dice and Men Cast Category:Rollplay Cast